Blue Kynrel
Kynrels are very unusual creatures. They are sustained only by magic, and do not require food or water. They will indulge in eating occasionally, but do not need to do so to live. Rather, if they hunger, they absorb the magic from nearby creatures. Most magical creatures have ways to guard their magic, but if a kynrel touches another creature, it destroys all barriers. They can even take all of a creature's power, leaving them defenseless for weeks at a time. Kynrels are taught from a young age never to do this, but other companions are still very wary of them. Kynrels use magic survive, but also to communicate. Their glowing markings emit and absorb magic, which can be sent in specific waves to other kynrels. Every kynrel has an unique magical identity, allowing a pack to identify each other. Only if a kynrel is out of range will it produce actual sounds. These sounds consist of screeches, clicks, and high-pitches whines. Once they have formed a pack, kynrels remain in it for the entirety of their life. They never separate, and choose mates from within the pack. If a kynrel is separated from the pack, it will never rest until it finds it again, all the while emitting piercing shrieks and waves of powerful magic that can be felt even by normal humans. This is very dangerous, as the kynrel exhausts its magic reserves quickly and will not hesitate to blindly absorb every bit of magic it can from all nearby creatures, including its own magi. Egg This dark egg has faintly glowing markings, and few creatures will venture near it. Hatchling Young kynrels are energetic hatchlings, constantly at play or exploring. Despite their friendly natures, kynrels never play with other magical creature. This is because other companions are alarmed by their magic. Kynrels are able to absorb other powers very easily, and sometimes abuse this magic. It is extremely important to discipline these hatchlings when this occurs, lest they grow an appetite for more power. For the most part, they are content with keeping each other company. Within days after hatching, kynrels of similar ages will form packs, and are seldom far from one another. They love to explore the castle, and use their small size to their advantage. They can fit through small cracks and even squeeze under doors. Their six limbs and adhesive foot pads make them adept climbers, as well, and they can scale the smoothest, slickest stone with ease. When a kynrel pack finally tires, it can be quite the adorable sight as they all pile up into an unrecognizable mass of limbs, twisting tails, and glowing markings. Adult Should a kynrel not be properly trained, it is truly a force to be reckoned with. Magic has no affect on these companions, as they simply absorb whatever energy is thrown their way. They grow stronger, too, and simply use the additional power against their target. For this reason they are carefully trained from the day they hatch. Once trained, however, they will remain faithful forever, valuing loyalty over their own lives. Kynrels are playful creatures, and packs often try to include magi in their fun. Once a kynrel has chosen a pack, they will never again leave it. They often consider their magi to be part of their pack, and hate whenever their magi leave. Kynrels always seem to know when their magi is preparing to go on a trip, and take it upon themselves to sabotage their plans. This includes running off with their bags, or even faking an illness. If a magi is truly beloved to a pack, the pack may even follow the magi on their journey for a short while. Whenever a kynrel is around, though, other creatures keep their distances. Magical creatures in particular rarely stay around a kynrel, because they are well aware of and frightened by their ability to absorb magic. Breeding Additional Information * No. 446 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (September 2013) * Released: September 1, 2013 * Sprites: Lazuli * Description: **Lazuli **Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have round markings **Females have striped markings Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Kynrels